Outward Appearances
by Kansas J. Miller
Summary: "You know, we got shot at tonight..." (CJ/Ron Butterfield)


TITLE: Outward Appearances  
  
AUTHOR: Kansas J. Miller  
  
PAIRING: CJ/Ron  
  
RATING: PG  
  
SUMMARY: "You know, we got shot at tonight."  
  
SPOILERS: "Evidence of Things Not Seen"  
  
~*~  
  
"CJ? I thought you went home. Why are you standing here by yourself in the dark?"  
  
CJ spun slowly around, her arms fastened tightly across her chest. He had not caught her off guard. "I really can't say."  
  
He inched forward, out of the shadows. His face was creased, but not unfriendly. His voice was gentle, his tone firm. "Are you okay?"  
  
CJ smiled wryly at the ground. "Ron, how many more times do you think people are going to try to kill us? Because I'm pretty sure that after a point, they're bound to succeed."  
  
The seasoned Secret Service agent let out a breath, relieved that her concerns were the kind he could assuage. Ron always worried about CJ more than was necessary, and finding her alone in a darkened West Wing hallway at half-past midnight was not helping to crush the habit. He stepped a bit closer to her. "I don't know how many more times this might happen, and I don't think there's any point in trying to figure it out. There's also no point in your worrying. We come to work every day so that you don't have to."  
  
CJ turned and faced Ron, a half-smile on her face. She seemed tired to Ron, and more concern washed over him. "You guys are all so idealistic."  
  
Ron nodded. "We have to be."  
  
CJ took a deep breath, her sigh light but audible. "Do you ever think about what might happen if -?"  
  
Ron noticed the sharp way she had stopped speaking and instinctively knew what she was trying to ask; it was a topic that they rarely broached with one another. He touched her elbow. "CJ, we're all going to die someday."  
  
Her laughter was genuine, momentary. "I never looked at it that way. I guess I'm hoping I'll just sort of slip away. I don't want to die like he did. I don't want you to, either."  
  
Ron nodded gravely. "And I'm sure that if you had the chance to talk to Simon now, he'd tell you he wouldn't have wanted to just slip away. He'd tell you at least he died trying to protect someone."  
  
CJ murmured and sighed, shaking her head sadly as she held her hand out to Ron. "Can we go home, now? It's going to take me a while to fall asleep, tonight."  
  
Ron nodded, curling CJ's fingers into his. They began to walk down the long hallway towards the lobby. They walked in comfortable silence for a moment. He loved the feel of her hand in his, he loved the warmth of her body so close to his. It was something worth savoring for a moment. When Ron spoke, his mood was light. "So, did you ever get the egg to stand on end?"  
  
CJ smiled tiredly, leaning closer to the taller man. "I did. And don't you think I'm making it up, either."  
  
"Do you have any witnesses?" Ron asked with a slight smile, dropping CJ's hand in order to open the door for her.  
  
She smirked as she passed through. "Well, no. But you still believe me," she stated, pleased with herself.  
  
The parking lot was dark and quiet, their footsteps loud on the pavement. Ron chuckled as he tightly reclaimed her hand. "No one's going to believe you, CJ."  
  
CJ stopped walking, suddenly turning around to face him. Her eyes were wide, her expression pointed. "That's because no one has faith in each other anymore. I was trying to make a point about that earlier and only managed to look stupid."  
  
Ron smiled affectionately and tipped CJ's chin up with his free hand. "You couldn't look stupid if you tried," he declared, brushing his lips against hers. They parted slowly. Ron cleared his throat. "But I still don't think an egg can stand on its end."  
  
"So you have no faith in me?" She asked curiously, her tone humored. They had begun to walk again, hands still intertwined.  
  
Ron had expected her question. "I don't need to see an egg trick, CJ. There are a million other reasons why I love you. Real reasons."  
  
CJ smiled into the night. They had reached Ron's car. She turned towards him as she headed around the car, a glint in her eye. "You love me?"  
  
Ron was glad for the darkness, or she would have seen him flush. They had been together since right after Simon's death, and it had been a slow, careful relationship. She had been hurt when they had first kissed, and Ron had wondered then if he were just a rebound fling. Nearly a year later, he was standing with her here, in love beyond the point he'd thought possible. "Yes, I do," he finally managed, hoping she might respond in kind.  
  
CJ walked around the car, back to where Ron was standing. She slid her arms around his body, burying her head against his chest. She was quiet for a moment. The breeze brushed coolly by, and CJ spoke. "You know, we got shot at tonight."  
  
Ron squeezed CJ's shoulders. He'd gone insane when he found out that she'd been in the briefing room at the time. "I know," he murmured, "but we're okay."  
  
"We are," she agreed quietly. Slowly, CJ disengaged herself from Ron and walked back around to the passenger side. He was watching her, waiting for something he really wasn't sure she would say. Before opening the car door, CJ looked over the roof, affection on her face. "I thought you'd never tell me," she murmured. "I didn't want to be the one to say it first."  
  
Ron smiled, glancing briefly away. "When did you know?"  
  
CJ tilted her head, her eyes locked with Ron's. "It's been about a year now." She opened the door, a grin on her face. "Let's go home."  
  
Ron smiled and shook his head with the kind of surprise that CJ never failed to provide. He got in the car, started the engine and backed out of his space. They'd been shot at tonight, frightened mostly by that bad memories that bullets brought back. Outward appearances would indicate that the night had not been good, but as Ron glanced over at CJ's sleepy face, he could not wipe the smile from his. * 


End file.
